Chaos
by MeLeA
Summary: Après la guerre contre Konoha, qu'Oto a remporté, Sasuke Uchiha est perdu dans un monde chaotique, hanté par l'esprit d'un être vraisemblablement démoniaque. Comment va t il s'en sortir ? [Prologue : Chaos]


**Auteur :** Méléa

**Genre :** Sombre, un peu violent et surnaturel.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne tire aucun profit en exploitant les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto, mis à part le plaisir d'écrire.

**Rating :** T ? Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant...

**Résumé :** Après qu'Oto ait gagné la bataille finale contre Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha se retrouve perdu dans un monde chaotique où seule compte la loi du plus fort. Son autre personnalité l'aide à survivre mais il n'a plus de repères. Va-t-il survivre ?

**Notes :** En italiques vous trouverez les moments où Myôjô reprend le contrôle de Sasuke.

* * *

Prologue : Chaos.

Chaos. Tout n'est que chaos. Tout n'est plus rien. Tout est sombre et rouge. Du rouge partout et une odeur âcre qui pourrait faire tourner la tête de n'importe quel saint. L'odeur du sang. Et je la sens partout. Peut-être est-ce moi qui empeste, en fait. Mais qu'importe, je m'en fous. Cette odeur me paraît rassurante. Non, pas vraiment rassurante, mais plutôt… C'est une preuve que je suis en vie, et donc une preuve qu'il me reste des choses à faire sur cette planète. Je me lève du champ de bataille, les muscles endoloris. Ce fut une belle bataille. Une très belle bataille. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour goûter à mon sang qui s'échappe d'une coupure. Comme je l'ai dit, ce monde n'est que chaos. Une guerre totale, tout le monde est l'ennemi de tout le monde et personne ne peut s'allier à qui que ce soit. En gros, c'est la loi du plus fort. Et pour l'instant, le plus fort, c'est moi.

Moi, Fléau, le Fléau, ou encore Uchiha Sasuke, je ne pense pas vraiment être le plus fort. Mais une fois de plus je suis le dernier debout. Et c'est à cause de ça que l'on me surnomme Fléau.

Je me relève et je marche en direction de la ville. En fait de ville, il n'y a que des gravats et de vagues formes voulant se faire passer pour des bâtiments intacts. Il y a de la poussière partout. C'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, depuis ma renaissance. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Juste de l'odeur de la mort, omniprésente en mon monde. Même moi, je suis mort.

Non, pas vraiment. Un jour, j'ai été gravement blessé. J'étais proche de la mort. Je me sentais quitter mon corps et une lumière blanche s'est approchée de moi, par la gauche. Puis un flash noir a fait de même, par la droite. C'était impressionnant, je les voyais se battre au-dessus de moi. J'en ai conclu : Ange et Démon. Peut-être ai-je conclu trop vite, qui sait ? Mais à un moment, les deux lumières m'ont heurté. La lumière blanche en premier. Mais je me suis senti happé dans le monde des vivants. J'ai toussé du sang et je me suis relevé sous l'œil inquiet et choqué de mes amis de combat. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais mort donc que je ne pouvais pas m'être relevé. Trou noir. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Mais quand j'ai repris conscience, leurs regards imploraient pitié. Et depuis ce jour, tous me surnomment Le Fléau.

Etrange, non ? Oui, c'est vrai. Je regarde à droite et à gauche. Cette femme, là, qui montre son corps et tente de dissimuler un poignard dans son dos, cette femme qui se vend pour survivre, avant elle était institutrice. Mon institutrice. Et maintenant, je la vois presque baiser en pleine rue avec un mec au bord de la déchéance juste parce qu'une pute ne sera jamais tuée. Elle peut servir. Elle détient de précieuses informations.

Cette autre femme, qui fait de la concurrence à mon ancienne institutrice, c'est ma préférée. Elle accepte tout. Même juste de s'asseoir et de ne rien dire. Puis de faire semblant qu'on a fait toute sorte de chose. Une pute que ne fait rien avec ses clients, n'est rien. Avec elle, je passe des heures sans rien dire. Et elle me regarde. J'ai horreur d'être regardé fixement. Je ne supporte pas ça. Alors à ces moments là, je tourne mes yeux vers elle et elle détourne le regard. Presque personne n'arrive à supporter mon regard. Parce qu'un regard peut me permettre de mettre à nu mes « amis » comme mes ennemis. Mais aussi, dans mon regard, il y a une lueur indéfinissable qui fait que les gens se pissent dessus.

Cette lueur indéfinissable, c'est Myôjô. Qui est Myôjô ? C'est la lumière noire qui s'est emparée de cette enveloppe charnelle. Dans ce cas suis-je Sasuke, de mon nom de naissance ou encore Sora, la lumière blanche ? En fait, je suis un mélange des deux. Myôjô prétend que cela prouve que je suis fort, mentalement. Parce qu'être possédé signifie disparaître. Mais je suis toujours là, bien présent. Donc, Sora, en me possédant, a mêlé nos deux esprits, qui ne font plus qu'un. Myôjô, qui m'a pénétré en dernier, ne fait que se partager mon corps avec moi. Parfois il prend le dessus, cela explique mes trous de mémoire. Ainsi, si je vous parais froid, distant, cruel, sadique, violent voire même démoniaque à un moment, c'est normal : ce n'est plus moi. Pendant ce temps, je dors. Je me ressource en moi-même. Mais bon, tout cela, je vous l'expliquerais plus tard.

Je marche toujours en direction de « mon » appartement. Enfin, si l'on peut le nommer ainsi. Parce que ce qu'il en reste n'est qu'un amas de béton, de charpentes et poussière. Il n'y a plus de toit. En même temps, à Oto, c'est rare les toits depuis que la guerre civile ravage les contrées. Konoha a disparue, j'ai vu Orochimaru égorger Tsunade sous mes yeux. Quand mon ancien maître a plongé son kunai dans la carotide de la vieille peau, j'avoue que je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : lécher le sang qui m'a giclé dans les yeux. Et je ne me suis pas privé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime le goût du sang. Je porte ma main à mon côté droit. Je sens Myôjô qui s'agite. Il veut sortir. Je ne veux pas, parce que s'il sort maintenant, tous les gens de cette ville vont y passer. Il est asocial, peut-être plus que Gaara qui tuait tout ce qui bougeait… Avant d'être tué à son tour, bien sûr. Par Myôjô. Ce démon est trop susceptible, il ne supporte pas qu'on le regarde dans les yeux. Pas de chance pour l'autre taré du désert. Il n'a pas tenu le choc pourtant, lui aussi possédait un démon. La différence entre Shukaku et Myôjô c'est que Myôjô est… Disons que… Je ne pourrais l'expliquer. Pour résumer, Myôjô, même s'il les déteste, pense comme un être humain. Ca lui donne un avantage considérable même si on ne pourrait pas y croire.

_L'avantage de connaître un rien la psychologie humaine permet de pouvoir anticiper leurs actions puériles et stupides, mieux que le sharingan du con dont j'occupe le corps._

Excusez-moi, j'ai eu une absence… Je me dirige vers cette pute avec qui je m'entends bien, tout en luttant pour éviter que Myôjô ne reprenne le dessus parce qu'il lui ferait du mal. Il ne supporte pas les femmes qui se dégradent elles-mêmes plutôt que d'essayer de survivre. Et il refuse de la toucher.

_C'est dommage parce qu'elle est bien bandante quand même._

Foutues absences ! Je ne sais même plus si j'ai le contrôle de mon propre corps dans ces moments-là. Vous m'auriez dit, il y a une petite dizaine d'années, à l'époque lointaine de la team 7, que j'allais me faire posséder par un con à l'esprit tordu qui ne pense qu'à deux choses : bouffer et tuer. Le problème, c'est que pour lui, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Je le hais. Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS ! Et il me le rend bien croyez-moi. Dès qu'il le peut, il m'asticote avec des scènes de mon passé douloureux (le massacre de mon clan) et il m'envoie le tout en de multiples flash-back ou en cauchemars.

-Salut Yoru. Comment vas-tu ?

-Et toi Sasuke ? Tu veux passer quelques heures avec moi ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Le truc habituel, il refuse toujours de te toucher.

Yoru, la pute, est l'une des rares à être au courant pour Myôjô. Et elle m'accepte comme je suis. En même temps, elle n'a pas le choix, parce que si elle ne m'accepte pas, il risque bien de la démembrer en mettant du sang partout et en chantonnant cette marche funèbre horripilante. Ce démon est horrible, horrible.

_Qui est le plus horrible des deux ?_

-Ah bon ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il ne te considère ni comme un objet ni comme une femme.

Elle me regarde, blessée. Les mots sont sortis trop vite et tous seuls. J'ai pris en spontanéité depuis qu'il est en moi. Dans ces moments-là, il s'empare de ma voix pour parler. Et moi, je lutte pour le remettre à sa place, autrement dit dans mon pauvre corps. Et une tempête se déclenche sous mon crâne.

-On va chez moi ? Je rajoute, tentant de lui montrer que c'était l'autre con qui avait pris possession de moi.

Elle me jette un regard neutre. Parfait, c'est ce qu'il faut. Si elle me regarde amoureusement ou comme si j'étais une proie, Myôjô va vouloir jouer… Et il a tendance à se lasser vite de ses jouets et donc à les tuer…

-J'ai besoin d'une douche, j'explique, mine de rien. Je me sens sale.

Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à mes vêtements tâchés de sang et à ma lèvre fendue qui pisse encore.

-Encore une bataille.

-Ouais, lança Myôjô, c'était sanglant comme je les aime et leurs cris d'agonie furent une pure jouissance pour moi.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que Myôjô s'approchait d'elle. Il sourit. Elle avait peur, c'était mauvais pour elle. Je tentai de reprendre le contrôle sur lui, avant que ça ne dégénère...

* * *

_**Voici donc le prologue à ma première fiction. Ce texte n'est pas passé par la bêta-lecture, ainsi, si vous voyez des fautes, je voudrais que vous me les signaliez, s'il vous plaît.**_

_**En esprérant que ceci vous ait plu.**_


End file.
